


[Podfic] Rules Of Evidence

by dodificus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in a tent offworld doesn't stay offworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rules Of Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rules of Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633) by [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian). 



**Length:** 1:34:16

**File Size:** 105 MB (mp3) | 43.4 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/rulesofevidence.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/rulesofevidence.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally Posted July 30th 2007 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/35944.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
